KND: True Evil
by DC2030
Summary: "It's all a matter of perspective." - Mr. Boss
1. Vice President Fulbright

**This story is essentially just a number of one-shots that feed into my main story KND: Galactic Endgame. Each chapter centers around a different villain so, yeah. Mr. Boss.**

* * *

What is the definition of evil, I thought to myself. What would one call true evil? A man who steals from the poor? A man who would knowingly commit a crime without any remorse? Or is it when a group of children knowingly insight anarchy into your household? You see, it is a matter of 'perspective'.

They call, rather, 'called' me Mr. Boss, I thought as I walked through the halls of my current place of work. You see, I used to be the top dog around ones I, to an extent, would call 'colleagues'. I personally would never be caught dead with a number of them, but, we all had something in common, something that would ultimately force us to work together. We couldn't stand kids.

Kids. Children. Demon spawns. I hated them. I thought as I passed by a portrait of myself. On my spare time, I would make their lives as miserable as possible. Like I said, it's all a matter of perspective. People would call me a monster for the things I did, but I'm as guilty as the ones they would say I have harmed.

Besides, I continued to think as I straightened my tie, that was the old me. I got married one day, sweet gal I met during a business trip. I was on top of the world, but then, the unthinkable happened, I had a kid. A daughter to be precise. You could only imagine how I felt at first. It was when my little girl was born that I got around to the idea of being a father.

She was my little girl, my princess. I saluted a member of the secret service. She showed me the other side of the coin. It was all a matter of perspective you see. I used to be the top dog, having kids changed that, I grew soft. I became number two. I still am number two.

"Mr. Vice President." The secret service agent greeted me as I walked past. It wasn't every day you become the second most powerful man in the United States. When my associate, Benedict Uno, came to me with his proposal, I thought he was joking. He wasn't. He became the president, the new 'Father of America'.

I can proudly say we did some good, but the bottom line is that this entire operation has been a means to an end. Benedict wants nothing more than the death of his nephew, a routine thorn in our side, Nigel. I'm personally all for wiping the little snot out of existence, but, Benedict's plans are just…not my style.

The destruction of all children everywhere. Even if kids are annoying, they cry and whine, they bother you at work and routinely plaque you with having to go to their after school programs…but children are a beautiful thing, my daughter showed me that, my kids showed me that.

Now, what is true evil? I asked myself as I opened the door of my office. Much to my surprise, there was a teenage girl with red hair reclined in my chair.

"Howdy Mr. Vice President." She said coolly.

"What do you want?" I asked, not surprised at the appearance of some teen with presumably ties to the KND.

"On behalf of Numbuh Infinity, I come to you to ask a question and make an offer." She leaned forward behind my desk.

"Before I call for the secret service to come in here and detain your sorry butt, but hey, I'm in somewhat of a good mood. Humor me." I said confidently.

"Do you love your children?" She asked.

I frowned of course. I could lie and throw her off, I could make it seem like I wasn't interested in her mind games, heck I shouldn't even be talking to her, I should just shout right now. But…I am in somewhat of a good mood. "Yes."

"Fine." She spoke calmly. "Now, how would you like to save your daughter, to save your sons? To help u stop Benedict from killing everyone you care about, to stop him from killing every kid in existence?"

What is true evil? I asked myself once more. Now, it is after all a matter of perspective. And in my eyes, True Evil looks like Benedict Uno. "I'm in."


	2. Sensible Thinking

**Just a short one, a real short one. Enter Sergeant Sensible.**

* * *

Wherever I go, all I see is the flag. My name is Ichabod Sensible. And I hate Nigel Uno.

The flag, waves to me in the wind. I grew up in a small community in the south. I had a knack for listening to rules. To this day I find comfort in structure. I find safety in the caring hands of rules. Stand up straight. Shirt tucked in. Comb hair. Make yourself presentable.

I look to the flag for guidance. After High School, I joined the US Armed Forces. Once more, I found myself within structure. It was perfect. I met my future wife there. She enjoyed order as much as I did. Major Irene Manners, the perfect woman in my eyes.

The flag gives me strength. I got married. We both were transferred to another division. We were given one single objective, stop the Kids Next Door. We tried. It was our first mission, and we failed. That day…that day I met the one who would take what was precious to me. That was the day I met Nigel Uno.

The flag calls to me, asking my loyalty. Years passed, Benedict Uno became President of the United States. We worked under him. We led troops through streets. We dragged out Kids Next Door and stuck them in cells. We followed our orders, our structure.

The flag is above all. Nigel Uno. He killed my wife. He shot her and killed her. I wept, I sobbed, I cried my eyes out. Nothing can fill the hole left in my heart. All thanks to Nigel Uno. The flag demands justice. I demand justice. The flag has called to me. I answer.

Everywhere I go, all I see is the flag. The flag that I see, however, lacks fifty stars. The flag I see lags the red and white stripes. The flag I see wears glasses. The flag I see wears a bow tie. The flag I see is Benedict Uno. And I serve the flag well.


	3. A Simple Idea

**Third one. Staring: The Bright Idea.**

* * *

It began with an idea. Like that of cartoons, a light bulb went off above my head. I took up the name 'The Bright Idea' in order to further my goals. I created a power suit and a matching outfit to go along with my gimmick. My goal, make the world safe for kids.

By day I was Senator Safely, an elected politician in charge of child safety. By night, I was 'The Bright Idea'. My methods were…questionable at best. It was on a Monday when I first learned of the Kids Next Door. At first, I didn't know what to think. Kids with jet packs? Kids with weapons? Kids flying poorly made vehicles into space?!

Everything the Kids Next Door stood for, child sovereignty, overthrowing adults, getting children caught in their war, it spelled trouble, disaster, danger for children everywhere. The Kids Next Door represented everything I opposed. So, The Bright Idea stood against the Kids Next Door. The Bright Idea fought the Kids Next Door in the shadows, while Senator Safely fought for sanctions against them in the light.

Benedict Uno sought me out after a fiasco involving my own machinations. He offered me a role in his government, after he became President of course. He wanted a man who could spear head his ideas. It was perfect. The Kids Next Door crumbled. Public support against the Kids Next Door was at an all-time high.

The Bright Idea never once appeared during these events. He was unneeded, the world needed Senator Safely. I believed that my policies were making a difference, and I was correct, they were making a difference. Children everywhere were being treated like monsters. I never wanted that. I talked to Benedict; I tried to show him the horror and atrocities that were being committed against kids.

All Benedict did was laugh. He showed me a picture of a bald ten year old boy. He said that was the poster child for children everywhere, that children were monsters, monsters that haven't grown fangs yet. Children were suffering because of Benedict; children were suffering because of me. I have done wrong. I have hurt children everywhere. It hurt. It still 'hurts', to know I played a part in this, to play a part in the harm of children everywhere.

I approached my power suit. I slowly pulled the yellow jump suit over my body, placing the makeshift cape around my neck. I placed my light bulb styled helmet over my head. There was no other course of action left. So now, I take to the streets, amongst other costumed adults as they terrify children everywhere.

"Ha!" The Iguana shouted as he threw a Kids Next Door operative through a window.

Amongst the chaos, alongside The Iguana, were familiar faces. There was the Nogoodnik, Potty Mouth, The Great Puttinski, and even Soccer Mom. I could never take back all the ill deeds I had wrought upon these children. But I can 'rectify' my mistakes.

"Oh…hey there." Nogoodnik greeted me as he kicked a kid down into the pavement. "The Bright Idea, right? I haven't seen you in a while. Well, join in man, cops won't bother us, not with Benedict Uno as President."

"Sure." I raised my hand and aimed at his head. All I had to do was flick my wrist and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground in two.

The Great Puttinski and The Iguana looked at me; there were traces of bewilderment, even traces of fear at first. That all soon changed to anger in a heartbeat. They ran at me, so I raised both hands. With the flick of my wrists, they were both down on the ground, and they would never get up again.

I walked to a nearby park, where I found Soccer Mom, working children to death. I walked up to her, she looked at me with a questionable look, which turned to pain as one of my light beams pierced through her. I turned to the children; they looked at me in fear. I said 'run', and they did, crying all the way home.

I didn't want to scare them. I love kids. All I ever wanted was to protect them. "Hey, you!" I turned to see Potty Mouth shouting at me. "Yeah you scum sucker! What the flying fish do you think you're doing?! Are daft or something you no good nut cracker!"

"Language, sir." I raised my hand and flicked my wrist. "There are children present."

Senator Safely is a villain to children everywhere. I see that clearly now. I looked around at my handiwork. But now, as The Bright Idea, I am a villain to villains.


	4. The Line

**A bunch of villains in a bar. Six-Gum Gang, Ace, some OCs and even villains of lesser fame such as Crayon Boy and Bab-I mean Kid Jackson.**

* * *

Dimly lit rundown soda bar? Check. Root beer with coasters? Check. Drinking buddies…? I looked up from my root beer to the various teens and one five year old at the same table as I. Check. Dreadful Silence? I tapped my finger on the round wooden table we sat around, hoping to get a response. Check.

We're an odd lot, frankly I don't think either of us would really associate with the other. A former associate of the Kids Next Door, five Western thug rip-offs, a fake psychic, a five-year old genius, a vengeful punk rocker, a diver with a gimmick and 'me'. But recent events have a weird way of bringing people together.

"So…" I spoke up, ending the long period of silence. "…anyone want to say something?" No response. "Alright then. I'm not going to beat around the bush here…I'm scared…there, someone said it." Of course I said it, everyone's too damn prideful. "So can we start talking about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Ace 'The Kid', the former associate of the Kids Next Door stated. "Face it, Benedict has won, 'we' have won. Let the golden age begin." He leaned back coolly in his chair. "Let the good times roll."

"How exactly does one exactly go from best pilot in the world to Benedict's propaganda puppet?" Runt, the leader of the Six-Gum Gang asked.

"I woke up one day and wised up to who really runs the show. And I'm not a puppet, I'm too good for that." Ace muttered.

"Sure you are." Dixie, one of the Six-Gum Gang rolled her eyes.

"Personally, I don't think Benedict has won just yet." The vengeful punk rocker, The Pioneer, spoke up before downing what was left of her root beer. "You've seen the news…images of a bald teen running around."

"Oh please, I thought someone who set an orphanage on fire would support Benedict." Ace shook his head in disbelief. I shook my head and stirred my drink. "Tell her Crayon Kid, you can see the future, right?"

"I could have sworn we've been over this." Crayon Boy, the fake psychic, rolled his eyes. "I'm more or less a con-man. I can't see the future, that's just a front I use to scam my classmates and cut lunch lines."

"As a five-year old…is it wrong of me to want Benedict to lose?" the five year old, Kid Jackson, asked.

"Well he wants to kill every one of your kind in existence so I guess you 'should' feel so you baby, heh." Runt laughed.

"I believe my current age labels me as a 'kid', not a 'baby'. Get it right, 'runt'." Kid Jackson said in a threatening manner.

"You're scared too, aren't you?" The diver, Seaweed, asked. "It's okay…I think we all are."

"A world without kids…sounds just like Grandfather." Lunk, another member of the Six-Gum Gang mumbled. "Does anyone remember Grandfather? Anyone?"

"I remember being nabbed by some old woman, everything went dark and next think I know I'm on the other side of the world." Crayon Boy spoke up. "I saw footage of what we all did…makes my skin crawl." He shuddered.

"And people call 'us' evil." Runt raised his hands up in the air. "Sure, we do somewhat questionable things." Runt glanced at The Pioneer, who flicked him off in response. "But we aren't exactly genocidal are we?"

"We steel lunch money, we burn down orphanages, we blow up rival fishing boats…" I looked to Seaweed who shrugged. "We steel teeth, which by the way is totally gross, and we cut lines…I don't exactly see us as genocidal conspirators."

"Not going to lie…" Wilbur, one of the Six-Gum Gang, spoke up. "…I too am indeed scared."

"Yeah…" Goof, that last member of the Six-Gum Gang agreed. "…I think we're all kind of scared…"

"Now you're all just paranoid!" Ace shouted. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the entrance of the soda bar, noticing a girl with red hair watching us intently. I turned to The Pioneer beside me, who nodded having taken notice of the girl watching us.

"Alright then." I stood up from where I was seated and turned to the girl. "You got a problem with us? Cause I can't help but notice your interest in our little conversation." One by one the stood and walked up behind me, backing me up as I drew one of my fish hooks behind my water-proof poncho.

"You know, we should all team up, I think we would work well together." Seaweed mention, earning questionable looks from The Pioneer and Runt. "Hey, I'm an opportunist."

"Sorry if I come off as some little creep" the girl walked from where she stood to meet us. "But, I can't help but find we all have a lot in common."

"You mean you cut lines to?" Crayon Boy asked dreamily.

"No. I mean I don't exactly like the idea of genocide." She rolled her eyes. "Something big is coming, not a war, but something of that magnitude. I'd like to ask your help as judgment day draws near. To side against Benedict and save children everywhere."

"Forget this girl." I glanced at Ace, seeing him shake his head at the girl. "Benedict all the way! Am I right Castoff?" He looked at me. I said nothing; I just turned to watch Kid Jackson walk up to the girl.

"You guys know where I stand." Kid Jackson muttered. I walked forward, joining Kid Jackson. I burnt down tree houses, I played a hand in the destruction of the Kids Next Door Deep Sea Lab…I'm not a good person but I have to draw a line somewhere.

One by one The Six-Gum Gang walked over, as did Seaweed and Crayon Boy. "Are you guys serious?!" Ace shouted in disbelief. He turned to see The Pioneer join us. "You too?! I thought you hated kids? You burnt down an orphanage for Christ's sake!"

"I got my reasons for the things I do. Just like you." The Pioneer spoke coldly.

"So what now?" I asked the girl.

"Now, now we start recruiting." And with that, we left. Leaving Ace behind. Leaving behind any ties we had to Benedict. We're all messed up. But even we have to draw a line somewhere.


	5. Dodgeball

**5th chapter. Not as long. Just some creepy insight into the mind of the Dodgeball Wizard.**

* * *

I love the game. Dodgeball. Oh how I love it. The adrenaline is so addicting. I love dodgeball, do you? No matter, it doesn't ever matter. I am the best there is at dodgeball. They call me the Dodgeball Wizard. I like that name. Dodgeball. Wizard. Oh how I like it so.

It's an addiction, the game, the sport, Dodgeball. For years I have gone out of my way to master the arts. I trained for years. I challenged the great Dodgeball players. Every player in every state, town and country.

I left in my wake red rubber balls, firmly planted against the skulls of my opponents. I was the best…until I met Joey Beatles. Oh Dodgeball. My Dodgeball. Oh how I love it so. He was but a baby when we first met. To my surprise, he proved to be the greatest challenge of my life.

His skills. His abilities. Oh how I envied him. That was the one time in my life I was defeated. The 'only' time and the 'last'. After, though, I traveled oh how I traveled. I took the world by storm once again. The Dodgeball, the mighty Dodgeball is my life.

I trained and trained. I defeated hundreds. I defeated thousands. I trained for the day I would inevitably challenge the Beatles boy to a rematch. The mere impact from my throws could now shatter monuments, level entire cities. Oh how blessed the Dodgeball has made me. The power of god through a rubber ball in my hands.

But then, Benedict Uno, outlawed Dodgeball. He outlawed, Dodgeball? He outlawed Dodgeball. He outlawed My Dodgeball! He has robbed me of my game. He was taken my world from me. For what? To break children's spirits? They don't matter to the game. I matter to the game. Just me and Joey Beatles. Just us. No one else.

But now. Now, Benedict wants to destroy Joey. He wants to eradicated all the children. The children Dodgeball does not care for. Joey, Joey I care for. Not that Dodgeball actually cares for him, it cares for only me. The Sport. My loving Game. Every great player needs a great adversary.

If anyone is going to kill Joey Beatles…

It's Going To Be Me!


End file.
